Restoring Serenity's world
by CosmicMoon
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title for this..so..anyway..Serenity survives a battle which she doesn't completely want to survive. Now everything in her world is destroied. Someone comes from the moon and sends her to get help to restore her world.....


Serenity stood beside her sailor senshi. Lying, dead. On the ground. Tears of both anger and greif cascaded down her face. The youma was destroing everything in it's path. And what was ahead. Where all the senshi were. They died in one blow. She steped on the buring floor with her badly bruised feet. Up to the point where a little girl with a pink cone shaped hair, lying on the floor. Eyes were dull. Serenity sank to her knees. She held up the little girl which was her daughter. Blood streamed down from her mouth. Her head was bloody from the forehead. A whole went right through her heart, blood freshing coming out. Out of them all. Her daughter was in the worst shape. She could barely reconize her from the bloody mess she was in.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes. More tears cascaded down. She gently set her daughter on the ground. She rose, her dress and hands stained with her daughters blood. Her cresent moon on her forehead shined brighter than it ever had. Her ginzuishou had been destroied by the youma before it invaded. Knowing it would be destroied by it. Making the palace as well as herself, weaker. Not being able to protect her. Her love had died trying to defend her earlier and died, succesfully protecting her till the very end. The senshi made a human sheild to protect her.  
  
They died trying. Although they died. They succeded, in one way. A promise to protect the queen untill the very end was forfilled. She watched the snake like youma slither towards her. She raised the last thing which was given to her. Uranus' sword. She looked at the youma with such anger the youma backed away, but only a little. Almost in an instant. She peirced the youma through it's heart. It was weak, yet strong. The power of the youma was as strong as any other. But it had a very weak body and could be killed easily. I watched scream and it burned into ashes. After it turned to dust, it blew away.  
  
She looked up to the her world.   
  
Destroied.  
  
It was completely destroied. All of it. No one lived except her. She held the green blood stained sword in her hand tightly. Neptunes mirror was shattered to peices. Pluto's garnet orb had been shattered as well. Saturn's silence glaive and broken in half. Everything was broken, and gone.   
  
"Serenity-hime!"  
  
She turned around sharply. Now only seeing an unknown senshi she had never seen in her life. Her hair was black. She had her hair in pigtails, but not with odangos in her hair. Her bangs made a big M with a cresent moon in the middle. Her Gi was black. But everything else matched Serenity exactly.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked coldly.  
  
A small fire blazed in the air. "I am sailor cosmic moon...Your twin sister."  
  
Though she didn't show it. Serenity stood in shock at her statement. She walked towards Serenity. Serenity held up Uranus' sword infront of her. The senshi then got out her own sword and knocked it out of her hands. "Don't make this harder than it is Serenity. I came down from the moon. Where I had been for many years. I came to help~~~"  
  
"What is there to help?! My world is destroied! My daughter is dead! My senshi are dead! Endymion is dead! What can you possibly do to help?!" Serenity screamed in fury as she reached for her sword again.  
  
"Serenity, calm down. There is a way your world, as well as your friends and family, can be restored. But I can only advise you of this, and not help. You must go to another world. Far away from here."  
  
"Why can't you come and help me?"  
  
"I am only another spirit whom wanders the moon. I told mother there should only be one royal heir. To take over. So I was never reicarnated...Here. This will be easier to use than Uranus' sword."  
  
She handed Serenity the sword which was in her hands. Serenity thankfully took it, but before she could look up to say thank or good bye, she disapeared. Everything did. She felt a strong energy force hit her head. And she was knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short, and kinda stupid, but yeah, please review.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


End file.
